oryndiilfandomcom-20200214-history
Nientay
The Kingdom of Nientay is a state on the continent of Ohoroh. One of the major nations of the Tshenlai Peninsula, the nation sits on both the peninsular mainland and Arasowa Isle, across the Arasowa Straight. Nientay borders Kaoleilic to the west, Vehemena to the south, Shiyonin to the east and Herenami Rex on Arasowa Isle. The recent history has been dominated by King Ranik Karshao, who, after coming to the throne at the age of 8, has reigned unbroken for 112 years, outliving all of his sons and grandsons. Nientay is an absolute monarchy, with the nobility having significant priveleges when it comes to economic and political freedom. King Ranik has overseen a period of rapid modernisation in Nientay, with massive swathes of the nation being lifted from poverty, and booming industrial cities replacing small peasant villages. Whereas before it was a mere Ohoric backwater, now Nientay is known as one of the largest economies on Ohoroh, and perhaps even all of Oryndiil. History The area of modern Nientay has never been the centre of any major state. For most of it's period, it was composed of various small states and tribal clans, constantly warring with each other. The area resisted the advances of the Tshen Empire, with only a small colonial settlement existing around the site of modern Teisheng. Nientay was claimed by the Herenami Rex during its ascension and primacy of eastern Tshenali, yet was never properly developed or settled. With the retreat of the Herenami and the coming of the Casorian Empire, Nientay saw increased interest, and it became an important stopping point for Imperial trade convoys bound northwards. Teisheng, then known as Port Sowa, became a bustling commercial hub, but beyond the waterfront and a few other areas, most were ignored and left to their own devices. The Kingdom of Nientay was proclaimed in 2034 AC, during the time of the Casorian Protectorate. The new state derived its name from the ruling Nientay Dynasty, which ruled from 2034 to 2581. From 2216 AC onwards, the new Kingdom was a tributary to the revived Herenami empire, and assisted with the expulsion of the Casorian remnant from most of the peninsula. However, Nientay was regarded as a backwater, with Teisheng's former majesty rotting in the face of decreased international trade. The rise of modern Nientay began in 3097, with the ascension of Zhucheng the Moderniser, first King of the Karshao Dynasty. Zhucheng radically reformed the system of government along Casorian lines, and made efforts to modernise the aging institutions of state. Successive Karshao monarchs increasingly advanced the nation, but true advancement was not achieved until the rise of Ranik the Ancient in 3340. The young monarch was a genius, and employed advisors from the Casorian Empire to help modernise his realm. Every facet of society was overhauled, and Nientay began to boom as a major trader and producer. Significant mineral reserves were discovered in the interior of the country, and factories began to spring up in major towns and cities, churning out high quality and affordable goods for export around the world. Now, Nientay stands shoulder to shoulder with the mighty Casorian Empire, and is amongst the few nations to offer state welfare programs for citizens that experience hardship. Government Nientay is an absolute monarchy, headed by a King, known as the Dazhu, and assisted by his Assembly of the Estates, an organisation of sixty-five representatives, five from each of the Kingdom's 13 provinces. The most senior of these representatives are known as Ministers of the Estates, and are headed by the Chief Minister of the Estates, who functions as the head of government. Geography Nientay is composed of 13 provinces, each containing an average of four sub-provincial entities, most often called counties, though many are not formally called such. The provinces are (mostly) named for their capital cities. The divisions are as follows; Economy Nientay stands, alongside the Casorian Empire, as the most industrialised and technologically advanced nation on Oryndiil. It is an economy based mostly upon the production of luxury goods; clothing, furniture, jewelry, etc. It is also known for the Nientai Royal Armaments Factory, which produces the most modern rifles in the world, and is often seen in the armies of non-Casorian aligned states. With the arrival of new technologies, Nientay is now able to entirely feed its own populace easily, and is even able to produce an ample surplus, which it trades to both the neighbouring Herenami vassal of Shiyonin, and the new Kaolan Empire. Nientay relies on other nations for much of its raw materials, which in turn provides a desire for trade. Other than tropical woods, silk, cotton, copper, iron and silver, Nientay lacks in reserves of almost everything. Ships stopping in Nientai ports bring deliveries of raw materials, and in turn load up with processed goods from the factories for export in their native lands, paying exhorbitant fees for the privellege. This, more than anything, is what has made Nientay fabulously wealthy. Culture Nientai culture is vastly different from anywhere else on the peninsula. Of all the Tshenlang dialects, Nientai Tshenlang almost qualifies as a new language entirely. Education is exceptionally important in Nientai culture, with Nientay becoming only the second nation to pass a Royal act making public schooling to the age of 12 compulsory. Recently, during the reign of King Ranik, this has been extended to 16 - the highest in the world. The people of Nientay are also notably peaceful, and the state has not been involved in a war for more than two centuries. Royalist sentiment in Nientay is the strongest on all of Ohoroh, as evident by the fact that there are no organisations, legal or illegal, that promote republicanism. Royal Anthem Beneath the aegis of our monarch, We, brave people of Nientay, stand united. Free and sovereign, for evermore, We, brave people of Nientay, stand true. Building a future, for all our people, We, brave people of Nientay, stand happy. None shall conquer us once more. Category:Ohoroh Country Category:Nientay Category:Absolute Monarchy